


世界边缘

by Ianlock



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman





	世界边缘

一夜之间，什么都变了。Ben对这个新世界无可奈何——一个艺术根本不存在的世界。这一切早有征兆的不是吗，只是他当时不愿意去承认。但该来的还是会来。

这里不光不存在艺术，还毁灭艺术。军队追杀任何从事跟艺术有关行业的人，那些或许是当代最有创造力和想象力的人的鲜血从被子弹洞穿的胸口汩汩地流出来，慢慢铺展成一张鲜红的地毯，偶尔，还在里面冒出几个红色的气泡，晃晃悠悠地又破掉了。

Ben无暇去关注这些。如果他选择离开，他是能够离开的；或者他换一个身份，从此以一个无所事事的普通人的身份，不再接近任何与戏剧有关的东西，也是能够生活下去的。他只是不想。因此他留在伦敦的家里，听着那些士兵冷漠的声音越来越近，已经逐渐接近了他所在的街区。

他拿出最郑重的那套西装，在镜子面前穿好，把领带拉正。他很少这么一丝不苟。Ben看着镜中的自己，额头上已经有了抬头纹，他伸手触碰镜中的倒影。一片冰冷。他苦涩地笑了一声，转身出门。

他不是要离开伦敦。他此行的目的地是泰晤士河南岸的国家大剧院，那个已经被荒废了的地方。

Ben选定那里作为谢幕。

他走进剧院，走到调度室，打开了舞台上的灯。灯都还能亮，只是没有以前那么明亮了，大概是被灰尘蒙住了的缘故。Ben深吸一口气，在舞台上坐下。一瞬之间，所有现实都不存在了。Ben从未像现在这样如此清晰地领会到哈姆雷特的敏感、脆弱与痛苦，那些台词背后的挣扎和颤抖，刻骨的压抑和仇恨。那不是个悲剧。哈姆雷特其实不是个悲剧。莎士比亚所写的对于任何人都是解脱。

Ben开始表演，他沉浸在演出之中，眼前仿佛是盛大的布景和无数其他演员的配合。他在舞台上、在所有聚光灯之中演着独角戏，他在舞台上狂怒、痛哭、嚎叫、大笑，台下空无一人。

Ben演得入神，并未发现剧院里多出了另一个人的呼吸声。那个人就坐在第二排的正中间，平静地看着Ben，看着Ben演着他看过却又完全不同的角色。Ben没有发现他。他坐在那里，看了整整三个小时，一直到Ben所演的哈姆雷特饮下毒酒倒在地上。那个人站起来，明亮的掌声回荡在整个剧院里。

“演得很好，Ben。”

这个声音Ben再熟悉不过了。他站在舞台上望向第二排正中：“Martin？你现在不应该是来杀我的吗？”Martin是军官，他们现在本应处在天然的对立面。“是的。”Martin点头承认，“本来三个小时之前我的下属就发现了你，但我还是让你把这部剧演完了。既然是谢幕，总要是个完整的才好。”Ben沉默了短短的一瞬：“谢谢。”“不用。那么，是时候了？”“是时候了。”Ben露出一个纯净的微笑，那个笑容如此自在干净，仿佛面对的并不是枪口而是无上的荣光。不过或许死于舞台上的确是无上的荣光，对于Ben来说。

Martin开了枪。

他看着Ben的身体轻微地颤抖了一下。子弹穿过去仿佛没有遭遇任何阻碍，只是发出一声啾鸣。


End file.
